


THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK part 3

by DerpyPigeon



Series: THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK [3]
Category: Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: F/M, M/M, cant be bothered with this so screw it, tinsie bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Jacob feels ignored. He realizes his love for Maxwell but has a feeling Maxwell has forgotten about Jacob. They set a plan to defeat Billy but... things back fire.Billy is always ONE step ahead.





	THE MAN BEHIND THE MASK part 3

.........................................................................................................  
THE CROW:  
*Loves to blow shit to pieces (in his terms it's called KABOOM!)  
*short tempered (he will blow you to pieces)  
*Loves Crows (has a crow named Pebbles lol)  
*was in love with a certain someone and may still be in love... 0,>,0  
*carries a hook-blade (a hook and a blade... duh), grenades/ bombs, throwing knives and a twisted mind.  
*is Maxwell Roth... behind the mask....  
..........................................................................................................  
PROLOGUE  
........  
Lewis was always an odd fish... but clearly no one knows what he does in his spare time. you see him the first time  
and you'd think, "what da fuck"... second time you start to think there's more to him, the thing is... there IS more to him...  
clever mind... and i guess that's why we shouldn't underestimate people...  
a few adjustments and i'm sure Billy wont see it coming... >: 3  
.....................................................................................................................  
The ground was painted with blood and colored uniforms. Rooks and Blighters fighting the ravens side by side. all the purple slowly becoming nothing more than a  
memory- slaughtered by blades and bullets. the blades and the bullets of not only the rival gangs- but the bosses themselves- Evie and Jacob Frye and Maxwell Roth.  
Battle Cries- Blighters, Rooks, Ravens and the bosses- all the bosses except Billy...

Lewis offered a plan which was basically tricking Billy. and in order for it to possibly work, they need to take boroughs- and that is exactly what they're doing.  
taking boroughs to fool Billy into sending his gang members to take back the boroughs and take that to advantage... you see... he doesn't have unlimited men, so- we  
keep stocks up on our men to kill his men taking the boroughs (well- trying to) then he will become low on men. no protectors?? WHAM! we ambush him...

Jacob loved the idea... he didn't know who this Billy was but he knew damn straight Billy was an enemy- a threat. Jacob was- how do we say this?- well, he was sort of  
starting to like Lewis, he really isn't what you think but he acts quite... solemn... that's what Jacob doesn't get. Maxwell though, is a different story...

and speaking of Max- he is really killing them Ravens- Jacob had never really seen Maxwell actually fight before- except for that night he set the Alhambra ablaze- he  
made that one quite a challenge...

he found it... hot- no, attractive no wait... NO! DON'T JACOB! STAY FOCUSED! (god dang it! even the voice inside Jacob's head sounds like Evie- sorry Jacob) Jacob turns  
his head to the left- towards a fist. too... *clunk* late...

and he's down, drawing Evie's attention and causing her to immediately run over to aid him as quickly as possible but she is stopped by a raven... Jacob is dazed and  
the last thing he sees is Evie braking bones. the last thing he hears is the screams of men getting broken bones... lol pretty embarrassing gettin' beaten by a woman  
isn't it tough boys.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................  
Jacob wakes up slowly finding that he's in a bed- not his sofa back at the train or even the bed in Evie's carriage. this bed has rich velvet colored sheets, and  
unlike the bed back at the train it was -oh- so comfy... Jacob just felt like going back to dozing again... it was a big bed so Jacob found himself sprawled across  
it... god damn who sleeps in this? Jacob moans- he's waking up properly now... as much as he didn't want to though.

He makes his way out the door, revealing a long hall leading to sets of stairs with another doorway parting the hall from the stair cases. clearly a private area...  
but- where was he? who's bed did he just wake up in? 

he heads down the stairs to- something like a balcony- a balcony revealing a big stage... ring any bells Jacob? it hits Jacob right in the head- he's back in the  
Alhambra! meaning he woke up in the Alhambra also meaning he woke up in- wait! he woke in a bed... Jacob couldn't stop the blush... was he sleeping in Roth's bed?  
no... he couldn't have been- don't be stupid Jacob, of course Roth wouldn't let you sleep in his bed jeeze... but deep down, if this statement was true Jacob felt his  
heart brake just a little.

he walks round the edge of the balcony heading towards the sides... which have MORE bloody stairs! Except these stairs lead down to the Stage. He heads backstage to  
find everyone. his mission was a success! everyone was sitting round a table discussing something.

Jacob walks closer... Max's back is facing him... he takes another step closer, another and another slow and steady Jacob- slow and steady... he's 2 steps away from  
giving Max a "I'M AWAKE HOW'D THE MISSION GO?!" surprise but a typical someone had to ruin the surprise... "oh you're awake Jacob, how's your face? took quite a big one  
there," (EVIE! T^T') 

Max turns noticing the big bruise right in the middle of Jacob's forehead. "oh, i'm fine, feel like i have a huge bruise hehe it's great," (sarcastic laugh)  
"you do have a big bruise right- there!" Max pokes the bruise. (SHIT FUCK! that hurt... ah... only for a really short period of course) "you definitely know how to  
face a fist Jacob, i'm impressed," and with that Max turns back around- Jacob felt sad, he honestly missed all the pet names- Dear and Darling... and wait, is he being  
sarcastic?

Jacob hopes so. he walks round the table finding a spare seat and taking it, spinning it round so he can place his hands on the back rest and his chin on his hands  
before he sits. "so... how'd the mission go?" Jacob was curious only because- well he got wiped out by a fist and was stuck looking at the inside of his eyelids  
for god knows how long.

"They put a challenge, long fight but successful," Max says not looking up from the map he has set out on the table. "well good that it was successful," Jacob  
tries a smile but couldn't help the puppy eyes he was giving Max- just wishing he'd look at him. he remembered that dream where he kissed Max- he couldn't believe  
it at first but now after seeing the way he fought and the thought about waking up in his bed has Jacob thinking...

it was around 10:37pm so it was late- late enough that Evie and Henry needed rest. they looked buggered, where was Henry in the battle? well he was busy helping  
Freddy with some stuff- clearly lots of stuff like moving houses or something of the kind.... with those two gone for their beauty sleep- Maxwell and Jacob were left  
alone. Max was busy drawing circles and 'X' on the map representing our next target and what we've already conquered.

He finished and took off towards where Jacob came out. Jacob's mind was racing- Maxwell made his way up the stairs and towards the hallway. Jacob's heart was- well,  
beating crazy- Maxwell heads towards the bedroom- Jacob couldn't think... he was sleeping in Roth's bed- clearly he was. why else would Roth be headed that way?

A few moments later Roth returned- wearing the clothing Jacob saw him wearing the first time they met. Maxwell makes his way back to where Jacob was standing. he  
returned noticing the big blush across Jacob's face. Jacob forgot he was blushing he was too stunned. "see you had a great sleep in my bed Jacob, why Are you blushing?"  
jeezus Jacob DID wake up in Maxwell's bed... and he also noticed the blush- shit shit shit shit!- "ah i- ah um..." Jacob stuttered. Roth raised his eyebrow. "im not  
blushing it's just because it's really hot in here?" Jacob managed to say though he wasn't happy with his excuse.

"is that a question? you seem unsure. i'm pretty sure you're blushing Jacob Darling," with that sentence out there- and the pet name Jacob missed oh so much Roth  
showed a toothy grin. did he know about what Jacob had going on? Jacob was sure he did that on purpose searching for a certain reaction. and he got a reaction:  
Jacob had gone red, his whole face red. it was like his face was going to just burn off and burn through the floor like acid. Jacob quickly pulled his hood up trying  
to hide the blush but it was no use, Roth already saw.

He made his way to Jacob and took his hand leading him to a bar where they sat down and drank. "i knew you liked those pet names Jacob," Roth was the first to talk.  
"haha," Jacob took a swing and drank more, "if i didn't i'm sure you would've known," he drank more. Roth did the same. they kept their conversation up till- they were  
both... drunk- well Jacob was. talking became harder, they were tired and drunk at the same time. and off they went back to Roth's bed...

THE NEXT MORNING

Jacob awoke in the same bed, but this time he had company- he felt arms wrapped around his waist... the blush came back- Maxwell slept beside him with his arms wrapped  
around Jacob. but something else was up- Jacob felt weird- it was like that weird Exposed feeling you get in your stomach causing you to cover yourself more- making  
you wear jeans and a hoodie.

he was exposed- naked and so was Maxwell. Jacob groaned "what happen last night?". the last thing he remembered was drinking at the bar. Roth woke up and was already  
all over Jacob like a kid waking up then having some type of sugar for breakfast. Roth finished rummaging around the sheets finishing by laying on top of Jacob.

"what happen last night Roth? why are we both... naked?" Roth just smiled leant down and whispered in Jacobs ear "i'll tell you," and gave some kisses to Jacob's neck,  
Jeeze it was like Roth knew exactly how to make Jacob blush.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Jacob was positioned on his back- across the bar- Roth lay on top of him. Jacob spread his legs apart letting Roth get closer he bit his chin, it was like a tease.  
he was holding Jacobs wrists down on the bar, looking at each other dead straight in the eyes, emerald green and dark brown- dangerous eyes. it was all  
groans and moans sometimes even a growl would come in- not a nasty 'i hate you' it was a dark and filthy growl.

Kisses started to join in, there was no talking- they didn't need to talk; the body language said everything. Roth picks Jacob up and carries him up all those stairs  
and throws him on the bed then throwing himself on top. they kissed more- lips touching like lovers reunited from being separated from the sea, both were stripped  
from their clothing. but now it was starting to get a little rough. it had become all about the oiled fingers making their way through the tight hole. more moans. 

the fingers were replaced by Maxwell's cock. the slapping of flesh, the bed shaking due to how Roth was thrusting. Roth quickened his pace he was close but he wanted  
Jacob to give in first. and judging by his moans and the fact that Jacob was clenching the sheets he was close too. "Ro-th i'm gonna ah" Roth knew Jacob was enjoying  
this so he fastened his pace more using his spare hand to stroke Jacob's cock.

it took a few moments but out came white strips- all over Jacob. Roth was next but instead of putting his turn all over Jacob he spilled it inside... he had no  
intention to take his cock out for probably a while...  
.......................................................................................................................................................................  
EPILOGUE  
Billy was sitting at his desk, until he was interrupted by one of his gang members, "sir, The Crow and his allies have taken another base," is that so? Billy isnt  
stupid he already has a plan to twist what ever plan they have in mind...  
all it needs is a hostage, a trap and them to fool for it.... and Billy knows exactly who he wants, someone very trustworthy to The Crow is all he needs... and he  
knows who...


End file.
